Easter eggs
This is a list of easter eggs found across the maps in the Unreal series. For the purposes of the article, we define an easter egg as "an intentional inside joke, hidden message or image, or secret feature of a work". __TOC__ Unreal * The manual's credits section reads "In memory of Myscha and Pelit". Two tombs in the Bluff Eversmoking level also read "Myscha Nov 28th 1994-June 1997" and "Pelit Jan 20 1997-July 17 1997". Both of them reference Elliot 'Myscha' Cannon's mascots Myscha and Pelit, who died during the development of the game. * Pancho Eekels inserted a lot of references to himself, friends and family in NyLeve's Falls: ** The level is named after his wife Evelyn, who also contributed with some texture work on the Unreal Engine 2 games. ** The serial number of the ship is NC114-85EKLS. ** The dead people in the level are named after his friends. * In the Dark Arena level, make your way to the top of the building, and drop a grenade on the hole in the main entrance. A big board with the inscription "175 Columbia Street" will appear. * In the Serpent Canyon level, at the canoe room, there are two torches. Shoot them with any weapon and enter the canoe. In the darker corner, at the left, a billboard of "Pirates of Nali Land" will be displayed. * The Deathmatch level DmAriza has the shape of the Quake logo. Hidden Level Entry Texts * DM-Cybrosis: "Now entering Cybrosis Central" * DM-Letting: "Entering the Blood Letting" * DmCreek: "This doesn't really work, but Tim left it in the game anyways." * DmRadikus: "Let's get it ON!!!!!" * DmVilla: "The Villa Docks" Translator messages * At the beginning of the level Rrajigar Mine, you can use the Fly cheat to go above the entrance to the elevator area and find a message: * Also from Rrajigar Mine, swimming in the lava from either the corridor from the first elevator or the broken ledge area nets you another message: * Use the fly cheat code on the transport cart that goes to the upper level in the Depths of Rrajigar level and fly oppose to the ledge for the following message: * Also in Depths of Rrajigar, save your game, and use the god or summon asbestossuit cheats in order to take a swim in the molten metal lake below the bridge in the triggerable bridge area. Approach the exit to the barrel hallway on the right, and you'll get the following message: * After entering in the warehouse area of Depths of Rrajigar, go through the ramp and use the fly cheat in order to go to the top of the light pole in front of it. This triggers the following message: * There's a hidden, incomplete message at the very end of The Trench, players can't read it because they're teleported to the ISV-Kran Deck 4 level. * There's an easter egg in the Nali Castle map. After freeing the Nali, riding the cable car and witnessing the Nali getting blown up by the skimmer, reach the barn. Do a dodge in the mountain and try to land on the barn's roof. Walk onto the pole, and the following message will appear on the Translator: Unreal Tournament * The ending sequence reveals that there were five Liandri Grand Tournament winners before Xan Kriegor. They're named Green Marine, Roan Terg, Magnus, Geos Dryon and Pariah. Green Marine comes from Brandon "Green Marine" Reinhart, one of the programmers. * The team icons are all lifted from Unreal: the Red team is the logo that appears on the Tarydium barrels, the Blue team is the logo of the UMS Vortex Rikers, the Green team is the Skaarj race, and the yellow team is the insignia of the Mercenaries. * Play a botmatch and use the cheat `ghost`. Now try to see the whole map from a top-down view. You'll find that it has a rather suggestive shape. * The death pit of CTF-Noxion16 has a location name: "Really Dead". * In DM-Codex, jump from the wooden bridge to the non-connected hallway, and shoot any of the four lamps of the area, five times. It doesn't matter the order or combination. Then, descend to the lower level and follow the wooden path to the platform. A new room with a picture of Cliff Bleszinski has been revealed. Be aware, though, this room inflicts 5 damage points per second. * The shape of DM-Conveyor, seen in the top-down view, resembles the Gauss weapon from the Half-Life series. * If you rename [DM-Cybrosis[]] to DOM-Cybrosis]the map will play as a [[Domination] map, with named control points and the works. The same is also true for DM-Coagulate and DM-Hood from the console versions. * There are hidden UT logos in the maps [DM-Mojo[]] and [DM-Shrapnel[]]. In the first map, you must find a dead-end after a hall with a platform on it. In the second map, at the Shield Belt Room, you can use a lift jump at the elevator to reach a platform opposite the Shield Belt walkway, upon which is a golden circle U medallion. * The female mercenaries (female members of the Blood Reavers team) have Nali crucifixes tattooed in their stomachs. Hidden Level Entry Texts * AS-HiSpeed: "Control the train!! NO MERCY!!" * AS-Mazon: "Let's get it ON!!!!!" * AS-OceanFloor: "Control the underwater base!" * AS-Overlord: "Disable the Long-Range-Cannon by destroying the equipment in Main Gun Control" * CTF-Coret: "Welcome to Coret Facility. Enjoy your stay." * CTF-Darji16: "In the desert, there is pain." * CTF-Dreary: "Let's get it ON!!!!!" * CTF-EternalCave: "GET THOSE FLAGS!!" * CTF-LavaGiant: "GET THOSE FLAGS!!" * CTF-Niven: "Niven Experimental Lab" * CTF-November: "Entering November-Nuclear Submarine Pen." * CTF-Phalanx: "PSX2 ownz j00" * CTF-Spirito: "Go get those flags!!" * DM-CanyonFear: "Control the armour!" * [DM-Deck16[]]: "Return to the Deck!" * DM-Flux: "Flux them..." * DM-Fractal: "Don't get caught in the floor portal!" * DM-Grinder: "Welcome to the Heavy Metal Grinder" * DM-HyperBlast: "IT'S HYPERTIME!!" * DM-KGalleon: "SHIVER ME TIMBERS!!!" * DM-Liandri: "Welcome to the Core" * DM-Morpheus: "Nobody ever makes their first jump." * DM-Oblivion: "Smoke 'em..." * DM-Peak: "Watch your step!! It's a long way down!!" * DM-Pressure: "GET THEM INTO THE PRESSURE CHAMBER !!" * DM-Viridian-TOURNEY: "Westside!" * DM-Zeto: "Stay Cool." * DOM-Condemned: "Dominate the competition!" * DOM-Cryptic: "Control Thyself" * DOM-Gearbolt: "Go forth, and Dominate!" * DOM-Lament: "Control it all!" * [DOM-Lament[]]: "Break out the rubber, it's DOMINATION time!" * DOM-Leadworks: "Entering the Southside Leadworks" * DOM-MetalDream: "Welcome to MetalDream" * DOM-Sesmar: "DOMINATE!!!!" Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali Unreal II: The Awakening Unreal Championship Unreal Tournament 2003/''Unreal Tournament 2004'' * There's a smiley inside of Outlaw and Garrett. * Mandible has an "Ejector Seat" sticker. * There was a feature in 2003 where the default announcer would scream the character names upon selection. This feature didn't made the cut for 2004, except for a character: Mr. Crow. * Some weapons and character models have inscriptions (The Redeemer's "Swallow This!") or warning stickers (Rocket Launcher). * Winning the ladder with Mr. Crow enables the TC-1200 for the Vehicle Arena mutator. * The Hellbender's license plate is changed to the consonants or full name of its owner, depending on the name's length. * Both Gorge and the Bio Rifle have media players. * In several maps such as DM-Deck17, there are screens with the following inscription: * Jakob, from the Thunder Crash team, is apparently a convict, due to the barcode on his forehead with the numbers "021136". * There are three posters in AS-FallenCity, "AO - Men's Hair Spray", "Stu's Club" and "Phil's Bagels". * The submarine from CTF-December and CTF-January appears in AS-RobotFactory at the distance during the initial area. * The spikes of CTF-Citadel can become shiney and polished when shooting a specific star. Shooting at them again changes their texture back. * At the eater current below the bridge, there's a hidden text, "1337NESS". * There are caution stickers across most parts of DM-Deck17. * The Gorge Fan from the intro of Unreal Tournament 2003 is found at a chamber in the bottom of the pit of DM-Gael. * There's a golden dildo in DM-Junkyard, near the 50 shield pickup. * There's a single spectator on the seats behind the Redeemer tower in ONS-Tricky. Creator cameos and references * Two unused taunts of the male mercenary/human voicepack are "You're as good as CliffyB!" and "You're worse than Mark Rein!". * Every once in a while, while playing the ladder, the team Epic Games, Inc. will appear in the "Other matches" tab after a match. * Changing the player's name to "CliffyB" causes bots to have the names of various Epic Games employees. * The second license plate in the middle train of the exploding truck in AS-Convoy says "B4G3L5". ** Also from Convoy, CliffyB's name is written in the missiles. The full description is: * There's a hidden portrait of CliffyB in DM-Asbestos, referencing the Codex egg from UT. * One of the destroyed road signs in ONS-Urban reads "Bleszinski Blvd", referencing lead designer CliffyB. Another one reads "Caudle Ave", named after lead artist Shane Caudle. * The pictures used for the zone portals (thus only visible in UnrealEd) in DM-1on1-Trite are portraits of its creator, Paul 'Tonnberry' Fahss, and are named 'fag'. * Several portraits in AS-BP2-Outback reference Lord Simeon's friends and community colleagues. One picture in particular is that of the employee of the month, none other than... you guessed it... CliffyB. * There's an Easter Egg room in ONS-Frostbite. Bump into 25 selected trees in the map with any vehicle and, at the Central Lake, in the tower at the very east, a room will open, leading to a secret area (similar to the one in DM-Codex) where a group picture can be found. This area, however, subtracts one health point per second, and requires a wall-dodge-jump in order to reach the very end. Hidden notes These notes can only be seen in UnrealEd or with a package tool analyzer such as UT Package Tool: * AS-Glacier: * AS-RobotFactory: * CTF-AbsoluteZero: * DM-1on1-Albatross: * DM-BP2-Calandras: * ONS-Adara: * ONS-Frostbite: Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Unreal Tournament 3 * The binary code on OSC's description (01100010011001010110110001101001011001010111011001100101) translates to "believe". Unreal Tournament 4 Gallery External links and references * See also